futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Destiny(Map Game)
Due to the waning popularity of Earth's Remnants, I have decided to create a new map game. This is the second map game created by me, Derpmaster21. Rules # No cussing or else you will be removed from here INSTANTLY. # No implausibility, if you write and implausible post, it will be deleted. # If you don't edit for at least 10 days, you will be labeled inactive and your country will be available for other people to take. # Only mods can appoint others to become mods # If you're a mod, no godmoddery allowed or else you will be removed from modship. # Only the Game Creator (yours truly) can appoint the head and map mods. # Only the Game Creator or the Head Mod can contradict mod's words. # This is NOT '''a rule, but I do encourage you to post a flag before your post. # Have fun! Countries Taken * '''Prussia:Derpmaster21 * United States of America: ''TheFutureAwaits '' * Australia: NewHorizons123 * Russia:Epic * Indonesia:Hexarafi Fallen/Occupied/Merged Countries * Germany: '''Became Prussia after a revolution. * '''Kazakhstan: '''Merged into the Russian Confederacy * '''Belarus: '''Merged into the Russian Confederacy * '''Novorossiya (East Ukraine): '''Merged into the Russian Confederacy * '''Poland: '''Divided between Prussia and Russia * '''Georgia: Annexed to the Russian Confederacy * Uzbekistan: '''Annexed into the Russian Confederacy * '''Ukraine: Annexed into the Rusian Confederacy * Austria: Merged with Prussia * Liechtenstein: 'Merged with Prussia Mods * '''Game Creator: 'Yours Truly, Derpmaster21 * 'Head Mod: 'NewHorizons123 * 'Map Mod: 'Yours Truly, Derpmaster21 * 'Mod 1: 'TheFutureAwaits Map Archives Gameplay '''2016 ISIS continues to gain ground, gaining all of Iraq. President Assad has been pushed out of Syria and a US backed government is being set up there. In the US, the candidates for election are Hillary Clinton (Democrats) and Ted Cruz (won Trump by 1%, Republican). * Germany: 'A revolution is occured bringing back the Kingdom of Prussia. We ask for our old lands from Poland and Russia 'and Russia Response Needed. * Russia:'We upgrade our butt-kicking military.'We ceed Kalingrad to Prussia.We invade Poland, Finland,and the Baltics and ask Prussia for help saying we will help them unite the former lands of the German Empire and Austria-Hungary that were not historically part of the USSR or the Russian Empire.(Prussia response needed) * Prussia: 'We invade Poland with 500,000 troops. We ask Russia for an alliance 'Response Needed. * Australia:We, being members of The Commonwealth, help The UK defend Poland. We send 15,000 troops to try to hold back Prussian troops. We begin bombing Prussian troops and placing heavy sanctions on Prussia. *'MOD EVENT: '''The Polish Invasion is a stalemate, as Russian and Prussian troops are attacking Poland, and UK and Australian troops are defending it. There are heavy losses on both sides. * '''Prussia:' We promise Poland to let them be as long as we can take either Pomerania or Silesia (or both) Response Needed. *'Russia Dip:Alliance is accepted and we aid in the Invasion of Poland.We want former Russian Poland in return.We request Belarus join us in a new state called the Russian Confederacy.' *'United States: '''We send 50K Troops to Syria to back up our new government there and we set up an embassy in Damascus. American Flags are seen Across the country of Syria for the first time in history. We order the troops there to secure the oil and to secure the countries borders against ISIS troops. President Obama Starts a Work policy called "Jobs for America", Abbreviated the JFA act of 2016. It will increase our economy and decrease our unemployment greatly and boost our capabilities. Obama condemns Russia for its Aggressiveness and orders all military abroad in Europe on high alert because of their actions. Donald trump wins the republican nomination and Hillary Clinton wins the Dem Nomination, despite protests from Bernie supporters. *'Not a mod but Trump lost to Cruz according to the mod event as such he cannot be the Republican Nominee.' *'United States: U.S media Apologizes for falsely reporting trumps victory, and it turns out ted Cruz actually won. this sparks outrage and Trump runs an independent bid. ' *'Prussia: We recruit 500,000 more troops and send them to Poland when no response was heard from the Polish Government.We begin switching to clean energy sources expected to be done by 2025 at the least. *'MOD EVENT: '''The Russian Confederacy is formed by the merger of Russia, Belarus, Novorossiya (East Ukraine) and Kazakhstan. An American commercial plane Goes down and crashes in Siberia. American officials run an investigation thinking that Russia might have shot down the plane. An ISIS terrorist cell in Poland detonates 5 bombs in downtown Warsaw, killing 159 and injuring 3,222. It also inadvertently helps Prussia and Russia on their invasion of Poland, as the Polish Government is too occupied by the war, they haven't done anything to stop the terrorists and they are randomly shooting people in the cities of Warsaw, Gdansk, Krakow, Lodz, Lublin and Torun (Wroclaw under Prussian possession). Poland is now a all-out war zone as Prussia and Russia have taken about a quarter of Poland but the war has reached a stalemate. Casualties are now 1.4 million in total (including civilian deaths). * '''Indonesia: '''We started upgrade our military. We recruit 50,000 troops. We build a high-speed rail with route from Jakarta to Bandung, and many other infrastructure such as toll, regular railway, and trans-road in Sumatra, Borneo, Sulawesi, and Papua. We increase our defense in our border, port, and airport from drug trafficking. We also continue to fight terrorist communities in Indonesia. We ask Australia for non-aggression pact 'Response Needed. 2017 North Korea, believing the world to be distracted by Poland and ISIS, invades South Korea. Two New Year's terrorist attacks have occurred, both in Poland. This further destabilizes the Polish Government as it scrambles to protect its country from invasion and terrorists. Riots spark in major Polish cities such as Warsaw and Krakow. ISIS gets stronger, invading all of Syria due to little resistance because the world is focused on Poland. Russia advances within 40 miles of Warsaw, while Prussia is still 285 miles away. * Prussia: 'In light of recent events, we send even more troops to Poland, some of them reserve to take the already destabilized country faster. We ask Indonesia if they want to ally with us and help with Poland, then we will help them invade any country we want 'Response Needed. We begin making nukes. * Russia:'We upgrade our butt-kicking military.'We continue invading Poland and request that Armenia,Azerbaijan,Georgia,Uzbeckistan,Tajikistan,and Ukraine join with us into the Eurasian Union.(Can I be a mod?) * Indonesia: '''We decline Prussia offer politely. The reason is: '''1. We want to stay neutral and we won't join war; 2. Based on our foreign-relation ideology, ''bebas-aktif ''(free-active), which is not affected by any block and realistic contribution vigorously developing the freedom of friendship with respect for the sovereignty of other countries';' 3. We don't want broke our relationship with some countries(Poland allies); '''and 4. There's no emergency condition in our country. We have built many infrastructures such as toll in Java, railways in Sumatra and Borneo, etc. Now, we build a wind turbine and water power plant in Borneo. Santoso(terrorist) have surrendered after their leader was killed. We increase our military in our border. * '''MOD EVENT: Poland falls due to a combination of invasion, riots, and terrorism. Prussia and Russia immediately divide Poland amongst themselves. After Poland's downfall, Austria is afraid that it'll be next on the plans of Prussian invasion, so it voluntarily joins Prussia, so does Luxembourg and Liechtenstein. Ukraine, Uzbekistan and Georgia join the Russian Confederacy, while the other countries stay independent. * Prussia: 'We accept Indonesia's neutrality. Since the war in Poland is over, we send most of our soldiers home to recuperate while keeping 100,000 troops to enforce Prussian law over the area. '(SECRET) '''The actual reason that we are keeping so many troops is for an invasion of the Czech Republic set for next year, when the other soldiers finish recuperating, we will send them to 2 different points along the Czech border, for a total of 3 fronts that the Czech Republic has to defend against. This will probably be a short war due to the sheer size of our military and the Russian one combined(END SECRET). W continue making nukes and ask for Russia's help '''(Russia Response Needed). 2018 The Polish War is over, with an estimated total of 3 million deaths. ISIS consolidates its power in Iraq and actually sets up a form of government there. The Iraqi Caliphate is formed, and is now invading the newly independent state of Kurdistan, seceding from Iraq right before ISIS gained control of all Iraq. The Iraqi Caliphate also declares its support for Prussia and Russia. In Korea, there is a stalemate, with North Korea only pushing 13 miles from its old borders due to no international help from both sides. * Prussia: 'We appreciate the Iraqi support, but we ask them to stop invading the newly independent Kurdistan, as they are a new country and they need to survive. We send 500,000 troops to the Czech Republic to take the country and annex them. To ensure that this war is a short one, we split the 500,000 troops across 3 bases in 3 different former countries (Germany,Poland and Austria). The Czechs will have to defend their land from three different fronts. * '''MOD EVENT: '''Following The Iraqi Caliphate (ISIS) declaring support for Prussia and Russia, Boko Haram also declers support for those two countries, and they stage suicide bombings in Prague, killing 11. * '''Russia:'We upgrade our military.'''We aid Prussia in both developing nukes and invading the Czechs.We thank the Iraqi Caliphate for their support. * United States: '''Donald Trump fails in his independent bid and Ted Cruz wins the election. However, during the inauguration, a sniper fires a bullet that penetrates directly into Ted Cruz's ribcage and heart and kills him on national television. Hillary assumes office and seemingly breaches the constitution by doing so, but the media glosses over it. A deranged man later comes forward claiming he shot ted Cruz and was sent by Hillary. The country is outraged and several states threat to concede from the union if Hillary isn't sent to prison for this. Eventually, due to the rioting and threats to concede from the union, Martial law is put into affect and governors of states are replaced by Hillary appointed government commanders to bring back peace. We focus on internal affairs and we pull our troops back from Korea to help bring peace to America. * '''Prussia: '''Even though we are enemies of the USA, we condemn Ted Cruz's assassination and we have begun to see that Hillary Clinton is evil and we support the secessionist movements of Texas, Florida, California and Montana, the major seccessionists immediately after the American Crisis. We continue invading the Czech Republic. * '''Indonesia: We recruit 25,000 more troops. We continue build up our military and upgrading tech. We ask Prussia and China to help us Needed. The construction of high-speed rail from Jakarta to Bandung is finished and we decided to continue build high-speed rail from Bandung to Yogyakarta and Surabaya. We also planned to build a mega-bridge on Sunda Strait, connect Java and Sumatera. We increase our production to increase our economy. We plan to build nuclear plants. Category:Map Games Category:Inactive Map Games